La Luz del Rayo
by GabeMiyar
Summary: Un homenaje al cuarto Hokage, lo que pasó esa última noche antes de verse las caras con el zorro demoníaco y la herencia que dejó.


DECLAIMER: los personajes de este one-shot estan creados por Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me inspiro en ellos, por tanto si hay que pagarle es a él

La luz del rayo

Oigo las explosiones. Retumban en mis oídos. Los gritos de los moribundos en mi cabeza.

Sostengo la mano de la mujer que amo. Está fría. Acaba de abandonarme y no volverá. Su sonrisa y su pelo rojo es lo único que me queda. Estoy sentado en la cama, las sábanas de seda son ásperas. La luz es molesta. Tengo la boca seca. Es una ironía. Dicen que soy uno de los genios más grandes de la aldea y no he podido salvarla.

Sobre el ruido de la batalla, tus lloros desde la cuna me hacen levantar.

Eres un niño muy llorón, todavía estás manchado con la sangre de ella. Ha luchado por salvarte durante horas. Sin duda ella era mejor ninja que yo. No he podido derramar ni una lágrima, solo he agarrado su mano mientras la vida le abandonaba. Me ha acariciado el pelo y me ha dicho que me quería, y yo no he podido más que asentir. Me duele el pecho. La batalla que se desarrolla tan cerca me es muy lejana. Le he preguntado que nombre quería que te pusiera. Ha sonreído más ampliamente y me lo ha susurrado.

-¡¡Yondaime-sama!!- un joven ninja que no conozco irrumpe la habitación, está manchado se sangre y parece al borde del desmayo. Su ropa, la que llevaría orgulloso el día que recibió, demostrando que era un jounin está rota y quemada.-¡¡Dese prisa, por favor!!- me insta suplicante. Asiento con tranquilidad. Ese muchacho no lo sabe, muy pocos lo saben.

Hoy voy a morir.

Te cojo de la cuna y con cuidado te quito un cúmulo de sangre seca de la cara. Te tranquilizas un poco y solo haces ruidos quejumbrosos. Perdóname. Camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la torre. Sé que debo darme prisa, pero ningún hombre que yo haya conocido corre hacia su muerte. Y yo sólo soy un hombre más. Los pasillos están en calma, parece un día como otro cualquiera, como cuando estaba escribiendo informes, felicitando a los triunfadores y aconsejando y ayudando a los que fracasaban. O como cuando ella entraba con su "enorme panza" como ella decía para que yo oyera las patadas que dabas. Me encuentro ante mi despacho, el lugar donde he pasado muchos años de mi vida. Abro la puerta con tranquilidad. Los que allí se encuentran me miran desconsolados.

-Minato, es una locura. Déjamelo hacer a mí. Conozco la técnica.- el hombre que me eligió, mi mejor consejero, mi mentor. Su cara está arrugada y congestionada por el dolor. Sandaime, uno de mis mejores amigos me suplica que no lo haga. Niego con la cabeza.

-Sarutobi-sama, es mi momento. Soy el Hokage de Konoha y debo proteger lo que más amo, usted ya lo ha hecho toda su vida. Es mi momento de luchar. Pero que traten al niño como lo que es, un héroe.- le sonrío, pero él sigue desconsolado.

-Minato...- el hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé. Su pelo blanco y en punta. Su mirada circunspecta, sus comentarios pervertidos...lo considero mi padre, sin él yo no podría haber conseguido ser ninja. Gracias, Jiraiya-sensei.

-Ha sido un honor haber sido tu alumno, Jiraiya-sensei- reverencio a uno de los más grandes. Al levantar la vista, él me abraza.

-El honor a sido mío...Yondaime-sama- dice con la voz quebrada.

Un joven de pelo blanco solloza a su lado. Mi pupilo. Un verdadero genio. Un chico que siempre había seguido las reglas, que demostró que era digno de su apellido. Kakashi Hatake "el del sharingan". Mi orgullo. Nunca le había visto llorar más que por el sharingan de Obito, pero hoy llora por los dos.

-Sensei...-dice él consumido por el dolor.

-Kakashi, prométeme que adiestrarás al chico. Sé que si tú lo haces será más grande que ninguno de los Hokage.- poso mi mano sobre el hombro del hijo del Colmillo Blanco. El levanta la cabeza y entre los ojos encharcados, su ojo del color de la sangre y su ojo negro me muestran lo mismo.

-Lo juro.- Tienes la verdadera voluntad de fuego, Kakashi, estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Asiento y voy alejándome de la sala. Abro la puerta. Quiero decir algo, pero no se que palabras buscar. Decido girarme y sonreír una última vez.

No llores, por favor.

Salgo del edificio en silencio, La Aldea está vacía. Han evacuado a los civiles y mis compañeros pelean contra ese diablo. Estás más hermosa que nunca, Konoha. Estás en silencio, pero rebosas de orgullo y decisión, porque tus habitantes pelean porque te aman. Deberías verles, son más héroes que muchos que aparecen en las leyendas.

Miro el cielo estrellado ¿Donde estarás ahora, mi amor?. La montaña de los Hokage se alza a mis espaldas y al mirar mi cara en ella y a la de los otros maestros, mi determinación se vuelve de acero. Ellos dieron su vida por este sueño y yo la daré por ella también.

-Algún día tu también estarás allí ¿verdad?.- te has quedado dormido. Creo que te pareces mucho a ella. Espero que tengas más fortuna en la vida que mi amor.

Abandono Konoha para no volver más.

Los gritos de dolor se convierten en júbilo mientras camino el bosque. Me jalean. Mis hermanos gritan esperanzados. Gracias. Vuestros gritos dan valor a mi corazón encogido. Vuestras reverencias llenan de orgullo mi alma. Sois los verdaderos hijos del fuego. Y hoy yo moriré para que podaís seguir peleando por mi amada Konoha. El ruido se hace cada vez más fuerte y mi corazón se desboca. los árboles vuelan y se hacen trizas. La tierra se remueve y llora al salir despedida. Veo una pata gigantesca. Roja y con unas garras afiladas como una guadaña. Llegó el momento.

-Retroceded.- ordeno. Obedecen sin protestar. Son hombres y mujeres leales. Irían al infierno si yo se lo pidiese, pero hoy seré yo el que lo visite. Gracias a todos por vuestra lealtad y vuestra devoción. Me muerdo el pulgar y el líquido carmesí corre por mi dedo. Con cuidado de que no te caigas hago los sellos que aprendí hace tanto. Golpeo el suelo con decisión y me reuno con un viejo amigo.

Gamabunta surge bajo mis pies. Está fumando tranquilamente en pipa. Es un sapo enorme y con muy mal genio. Me costó mucho ganarme su respeto. Expira el humo y ahora entre la nube de tabaco le veo.

Veo a mi ejecutor.

Es tal y como se dice en las leyendas. Sus ojos son rasgados y de un rojo tan vivo que parecen brillar en la noche. Sus nueve colas golpean el suelo y lo destrozan. Sus fauces se abren en una parodia de sonrisa. Me mira. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Ha llegado el momento del fín.

-Me has llamado en un momento comprometido, Minato...- dice divertido Gamabunta. Yo sonrío ante el humor del anfibio. Estás empezando a llorar otra vez, pero no te lo reprocho. Yo también lo haría.

-¿Me ayudarás una última vez, jefe?- le pregunto yo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, idiota...-dice sonriendo y se acerca saltando a nuestro rival. Él apenas cree que somos dignos de su atención. Unas míseras pulgas ante un dios.

-VAS A FRACASAR, POBRE HUMANO. TE MATARÉ, SERÁS OLVIDADO.- un voz en mi mente retumba con fuerza. Casi te suelto. Miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Más que nunca en mi vida. Estoy a punto de arrodillarme de pavor. Y de repente oigo tus lloros. Me devuelves la cordura. Me salvas sin saber lo que es salvar a alguien. Gracias. Me levanto una vez más.

Miro al suelo y veo a los caídos.

Alzó la vista y veo el infierno.

Y de repente el viento arrecia. Las hojas vuelan por delante de mi cara. Mi túnica de Hokage se eleva como una sábana blanca donde descansa mi amor. Mi pelo rubio que has heredado se mece con suavidad.

Cierro los ojos y aspiro con suavidad el aire.

Los abro con decisión. Amo mi Aldea, amo a sus habitantes. Todo y cuanto existe en Konoha. No permitiré que te lo lleves. No voy a fracasar, pobre diablo. Realizo los sellos. Siento mi alma volar. Me giro y veo al espectro de muerte, Lleva esa túnica blanca tan hipócrita, ese cuchilla que arrasará mi alma, ese collar de cuentas con las que recuerda el número de víctimas que consigue. Me mira con sus ojos inmortales y sonríe. ha deseado mi alma desde hacía mucho. No te haré esperar mucho más. Te alzo en brazos mientras sigues llorando.

-¡¡Ahora, jefe!!-Gamabunta es obediente y salta hacia el zorro.

Chocamos. Ruge de ira, aprieto los dientes, tengo que conseguirlo. Es increíble como algo tan grande cabe dentro de tí. Sigues llorando más fuerte que nunca. Ya queda poco...pelea con fuerza, el espírirtu rie con locura. Su mano empieza arrancar mi alma. Ya queda poco... y de repente ya no está. Ha desaparecido. La oscuridad desaparece y oigo los gritos de mi gente.

-Gracias, jefe.- le agradezco su esfuerzo a Gamabunta.

-Déjame que te lleve hasta el suelo.- lo agradezco en silencio, las fuerzas me abandonan.

Con sus manos me posa junto a tí en la hierba y desaparece con una sonrisa. Estoy contigo mirando el cielo y las estrellas. Empiezo a cerrar los ojos mientras te abrazo. No he sido un gran padre ¿verdad?.

Luz.

¿Eres tú mi amor? Me sonríes y me das la mano. Tus cabellos rojos vuelan. Corremos. Por fin contigo, con la única a la que he amado. Me acaricias. Pero me acuerdo de tí. Estás llorando todavía, pero se que algún día pararás. Se que harás que me sienta orgulloso de tí. Los dos te veremos desde arriba y te protegeremos. Los dos seremos tus ángles de la guarda, pero estoy cansado. Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de pelear. Te dejo que seas mi relevo. Mi hijo.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
